harry and percy vs voldemort
by berelove2014
Summary: What if the demigods threat was over but not the wizard. What if Percy and Annabeth went to help Harry, Ron and Hermione. Better than it sounds. sorry not good with summaries


**Hi everyone this is my first fan fiction story hope you enjoy it and comment below :) btw there no character from The Heroes Of Olympus. But If you want me to put some leave a comment below and ill add them**

_Percy's Pov._

Just when I thought I could finally spend some alone time with Annabeth (aka my girlfriend) Chiron had an important that he had to summoned the council. So here I am walking to The Big House {**I think that's how the place they hold the meetings id called} **wondering what's so important that had to ruin the hole day I had plan for me and Annabeth. Just as I walked in I saw that I was the last one to arrive (as always) everyone else was gather around the ping- pong table. I took my seat next to Annabeth (in her right) who was talking too Chiron next to her (on her left).I glanced around the table to see who was here, I saw Clarisse, leader of the Ares cabin, sharping her knife. Clovis from Hypnos cabin was snoring in the corner while butch from Iris cabin was seeing how many pencils he could fit in Clovis's nostrils. Travis Stoll from Hermes was holding a lighter under a ping- pong ball to see if it would burn, Will Solace from Apollo was absently wrapping and unwrapping and Ace bandage around his waist. Lou Elles, the counselor from Hecate cabin, was plying got-your-nose with Miranda Gardiner from Demeter, except that Lou Ellen really _had_ magically disconnected Miranda's nose, and she was trying to get it back. Lastly but not least Rachel Elizabeth Dare our oracle sat next to Chiron. There were three people missing the counselors of Zues cabin, Aphrodite cabin and Hephaestus cabin. **{I left those three out on purpose but comment if you want Piper Leo and Jason along with Hazel and Frank please leave a review below} **

"Let the meeting begging," Chiron said once he and Annabeth stop discussing who knows what (I don't like asking her about her business unless she tells me). "So all of _our_ _threats_ are gone but…" I don't like the way he said -our threats- and I definitely don't like buts, "I just got a messaged from an old friend of mine that he requires assistance to fight his war." He pauses for a second. "As you know magic does exist but what am about to tell you is something that not a lot of people know. Am talking about wizard and witches."

Everybody stars laughing I just look at Chiron who has a serious face.

'This is not a laughing matter," he continues "Am not joking my friend, Albus Dumbledore, sent me a messaged before our threat began it said that later in the futer he will require some assistance if I was willing to help against his threat, of course am always willing to help and old friend I said yes. But today I receive a letter from his brother Al said that he passed away in July but if I was still willing to help that would be great." "His threat is a person with great power but also grate evil his name is lord Voldemort" "From what I gathered from my two old friends is that a lot of people fear him so much that they can't even mention his named, so they call him "you-know-who" or "he-who-must-not-be-named". Lord Voldemort is after one person but this person is surrounded by people who love him. Lord Voldemort hates mortals, wizards called them muggles, but of course you guys aren't muggles nor wizards, they don't even know your existence and you didn't know theirs until now. However they do know the existence of my breed, centaurs, they have some close to a forest by the school."

Everybody was staring at each other but of course like always Annabeth had a question,

"But Chiron how come we never cross path with wizards or with this great Voldemort"

"Because my dear Annabeth," said Chiron, "this threat is in London, New England." "The reason am telling you my dear heroes is because I want two demigods to go and help their threat"

"By two demigods you mean Percy and Annabeth right," Travis Stoll asked.

"You are right Travis" Chiron answered then he looked at me and Annabeth, "are you willing to take on this special quest"

Me and Annabeth just looked at each other but before I could open my mouth Annabeth answered, "Yes we accept this quest"

"Well then you guys are going to London by boat because of Percy's flying problem" hey it's not my fault since my dad is Poseidon, god of the sea, the sea is my territory not the sky bad thing happen to me in the sky. "I'll give you more information tomorrow in the morning. Enjoy the rest of the day and meeting adjourn" he spoke again before anyone left "Annabeth Percy I suggest you pack"

We both nodded and headed out the doors.

**Like I said in the begging this is my first story I hope you like it please leave a review am not sure jet what's going to happen next but there is going to be r Ron-Hermione Harry-Ginny and of course Percy-Annabeth.**

**If you guys want Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper and Jason in the story please leave a comment**

**I know this story isn't great but it will get better I promise **

**Once again hope you like the story and review**

**-Bere **


End file.
